


Holly Winter

by nathyfaith



Series: Skye Seasons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is not like choosing a baby's name is a hard job for Skye, is just that apparently she and Ward don't get in an agreement, also is not like Simmons didn't mention more than once that a pregnant woman close to birth in the Bus was a bad idea, but do they listen? No...<br/>Or in which Skye's baby does't want to wait for the hospital to make her presence known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Rainy Day', hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks ldjkitten for being a doll and proof reading the fic for me.

**_“I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says "Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again.” Lewis Carroll_ **

 

Skye loved the winter, but this was getting ridiculous. She was uncomfortable, her feet were swelling, she could barely see them. _Were they even real at all?_   All these clothes and it didn’t help that their little girl loved to kick. Unfortunately they had to go on this mission. Simmons had explained more than once that a pregnant woman close to labor shouldn’t be on board and even May agreed, but they needed her expertise, so be it. It didn’t help at all that her back was aching so much and her uterus didn’t seemed to understand that it had a tiny person inside and it didn’t need to give her any cramps, knock it out already it has been going on for ten freaking hours.

The mission was a success. Tripp and Ward entered the building to retrieve some dangerous weapon while FitzSimmons went in search of a computer so Skye could gather all the information data. Coulson stayed behind with Skye, and May was playing damage control. In less then thirty minutes they were all back in the Bus, leaving Dublin behind.

They were flying over freaking Glasgow now and Skye would really love it if everyone would stopped pampering her. Trip asked twice if she was hungry. _Excuse me, she was pregnant not running for miss fat anytime soon_.  Simmons insists on checking her vitals from hour to hour and it’s driving her out of her mind. Coulson and May exchanged knowing glances at her and Grant-- Skye suddenly feels a sharp pain in her whole body and cannot stop the scream that escapes her lips. “Aaaaa it hurts, it hurts, make it stop!!”

“Skye? Honey!” Ward ran to her side picking her hand up. She was breathing hard.

Simmons comes running from the lab, Fitz and Trip on her tail. “Was that a contraction?” They asked in unison.

“Yes, I suppose it was.” Ward answers them worriedly and touching his girlfriend’s face tenderly calls, “Skye?”

She is sitting. Her breathing is labored and she looks to be in pain. Simmons instructs Skye to take deep cleansing breaths. The hacker feels like punching her, but ends up clenching Ward’s hand tighter and resuming the breathing in deeply then out slowly.

“I’m gonna go talk to May, she needs to stop in Edinburgh!” Fitz is already moving to the cockpit in large paces, Trip has moved to the kitchenette to pick up some water, they need to keep Skye as calm and relaxed as possible.

“What?!” Skye screams in a strangled way. Ward moans in displeasure, she just clenched his hand tighter - when did she get so strong?

“Yes of course! What a brilliant idea! Mrs. Fitz lives close to the Royal Observatory, there’s more than enough space to land there.” Simmons tells them smiling at her and sits on the other side grabbing Skye’s left hand.

“Everything is gonna be fine, doll. Drink this.” Trip said sitting in front of her and giving her the water, Skye let’s go of Ward’s hand and drinks the liquid slowly.

Skye closes her eyes relaxing. Simmons and Trip are medically debating something and she swears that she isn’t gonna have her baby on the plane, that’s not an option, she is about to tell them that that’s a terrible idea when another contraction strikes.

“We will be landing in Edinburgh in three hours.” Says May from the cockpit, her voice urgent.

“That’s good right? We will have enough time to get to a decent hospital and all.” Skye asks her head resting in the crook of Ward’s neck, he is caressing her lower back drawing small circles with his hand.

“We still haven’t decided on a name, hun.” Ward whispers to her.

Fitz, Simmons and Trip are sitting in the lounge with the team, and Skye is suddenly happy with the distraction, their baby needs a name.

“How about Primrose?”

“Ugh, Skye!” Simmons rolls her eyes and sighs desperately. “I really like Natalie, plus it’s cold and is nearly December.”

“That’s pushing it girl, that’s Black Widow’s real name.” Trip says and with a big smile says, “Have you thought about Sophie?”

“Seriously? So the poor girl can be bullied Sophie Ward…honestly. I think it should be Holly.” Fitz says distractedly.

“I like Holly.” Affirms May sitting on the armchair. “It’s a strong name.”

“Of course it is, I’ve read that hollys were brought to homes so it would bring good fairies to play, and to wait for the winter elf king Santa.” Fitz told them proudly.

“I heard that Thor and Frigga have a real strong bond to a Holly themselves, see for Thor she protects people from Thor’s lightnings and for Frigga she is the thunder. Well I should get back to the cockpit and check our progress.” May smiles encouraging the parents to be and walks out.

“You know, just in case you guys didn’t notice, I think Fitz and May kinda of just named your child.” Trip had a smug grin on his face as he stood up and went down in the direction of the lab, something told him it was better to be prepared then sorry, FitzSimmons right behind him.

“I like it.” Skye murmured to Ward, who simply nodded, a second later Skye gripped his hand tightly and practically dug her nails into his hand in pain, her breathing becoming erratic for a moment.

“Skye! Breathe!”

“Dad!” Skye screams and a minute later Coulson is at her side, there’s no denying it after three years of playfully calling him ‘dad’ behind his back, he discovered it one day and had a long chat with her, Ward remembers how Skye entered his bunker with tears on her face and a smile in her lips. He had been alarmed and was about to go after Coulson and demand answers when Skye hugged him kissing the crook of his neck murmuring that their Director wanted to adopt her as a daughter, Ward had laughed, it had took the man long enough, he also knew that a dad talk would be in order sooner or later.

“It’s alright Skye, we’re here. We are all here.” Coulson gave Ward the most threatening look and the younger agent swallowed hard, doing the breathing pattern with Skye, [Tempest](http://favim.com/orig/201105/12/blue-eyes-bokeh-cat-cute-kitten-Favim.com-42359.jpg) their two year old cat had finally made an appearance that day and meowed staring intensely at the mother to be.

“Maybe we should take her to the lab.” Coulson tells Ward a knowing look in his eyes. “You stay Temp.” The feline sits on his paws again but follows his owners with worried bluish eyes.

“No, no. Dad!” Skye is panicking, biting her lips, Ward picks her up bridal style and takes her down to the lab, she is looking so much like a scared teenager that he kisses her lips and forehead in an attempt to calm her down.

“May, how long until we get to our destination?” Calls Coulson through the comms.

“Another half an hour.” May answers and questions “How is Skye?”

“In pain.” Coulson manages to answer, he feels the Bus take more speed.

“Skye, by any chance were you having any back pain or lower pain in you womb that felt a lot like cramps?” Simmons questions her as Ward places her on the lab table Skye nods mumbling _“Since last night, I guess.”_

“Okay boys, clear the room.” Says Simmons shaking her head in complete disbelief.

“What, no!” Skye screams her eyes wide.

“Coulson and Ward can stay, that if you don’t mind agent Coulson seeing your private body parts.” The biochemist says a calm smile on her lips.

“Dad, don’t get me wrong…” Skye is petrified with the idea of herself, Grant, her dad and her baby getting out of her female parts.

“I’ll be outside. Keep up with breathing. I love you. You’re doing great.” Coulson kisses her forehead, and stands outside the lab doors with Trip and Fitz.

When they finally land in Edinburgh fifteen minutes later, Skye is laying on the lab table with a sheet covering her lower naked half while Simmons is checking to see how far dilated she is, they can hear  everyone as they pace outside the lab doors, another one has just joined them, clearly May.

“How much longer can it take?” Skye complains throughout another contraction, they are coming faster now and she promises herself she will never, ever have another child again. Ward is sitting behind her, her backs to him laying her weight on him, he is speaking comforting words and reminding her how to breathe and Simmons is again checking if she is dilated enough.

“Another half an hour I hope, you’re 8 cm dilated and we needed you to be ten.” Simmons tells her, confidently.

“Ward, I hate you. This is gonna be our only child ever.”  Three more contractions go through her in a space of twenty minutes and Simmons hopes she is prepared now, she checks the dilation again and offer them a smile before saying “Skye, the baby is crowning now I can see the head, it won’t be much longer.”

Seconds later Simmons says determination and professionalism in her voice “I’m gonna need you to push now, sweetie.”

Skye pushed, sweat accumulating on her forehead, Simmons and Ward kept telling her to push, while she pushed and at the same time screamed profanities to her boyfriend, when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer a child’s cry erupted inside the lab filling all it’s corners.

Simmons is holding this little bundle of joy and she can’t stop smiling and crying as she delivers the baby to the awaiting arms of Skye, for Skye it is like the time stopped as she stares at her child for the first time, her perfect little nose, her full lips, her grey doe eyes.

“Hi Holly, hi baby.” Skye says softly.

“Welcome to the world Holly May, we love you so much.” Ward manages to see between happy tears, he caresses the wisp of dark brown her on his child’s head and kisses Skye’s lips.

The three men and woman outside are looking at the little family with ridiculous proud smiles on their faces, they are all crying including May.  She can’t believe they would name their child after her. Skye and Holly need to clean themselves and while Ward helps this girlfriend over to the shower the two proud aunties, well aunt - _May has total intention on crowning the godmother title_ \- get busy with the baby.

When Skye enters the lounge again, being held in Ward’s arms as a delicate doll, Coulson is holding Holly and talking quietly to her,  he looks enchanted.

“You know, dad, I’m gonna have to feed her soon, so if you don’t mind can you give her to me?” Skye says smiling at him.

“She is so beautiful, like an angel.” Coulson says kissing his granddaughters face.

Tripp is taking pictures like a maniac, FitzSimmons are planning a baby holding time schedule because everyone deserves the same amount of time with the baby, May is watching them smirking to herself - there’s no way someone is gonna have more privileges over holding hours than her and Coulson, they are the godparents, well technically she is the godmother and Fitz the godfather, but then Phil is the grandparent and she wonders if accidentally she won’t be [Holly May Ward’s ](http://robfitch.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/NJ_baby_newborn_photographer-5.jpg)grandma too - which means all the more time for her to show the little one the cockpit, tell her about her momma and how she is proud of the woman Skye became.

 


End file.
